


let me fuck you

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Come Swallowing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Riding, Scratching, Spit As Lube, Sportswear, Top Richie Tozier, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “Hey, Big Bill.” Richie says as he walks into their shared dorm. “What’s- woah,” he cuts himself off. Bill stares at Richie with a confused look.“What’re you wearing?” Richie asks, smirking lightly.“My wrestling uniform?” Bill questions more than states.





	let me fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the anon who requested wrestler!bill trying on his new leotard & richie losing his shit over it.
> 
> aged up to nineteen

Bill looks at himself in the mirror as he tries on his new leotard. He had just made his college wrestling team and he has his first match in a couple days. He sighs contently, his uniform fits just right.

“Hey, Big Bill.” Richie says as he walks into their shared dorm. “What’s- woah,” he cuts himself off. Bill stares at Richie with a confused look.

“What’re you wearing?” Richie asks, smirking lightly.

“My wrestling uniform?” Bill questions more than states. Richie’s eyes wander down Bill’s body, landing on his bulge.

“Looks really fucking hot on you, Billy Boy.” Richie bites his lip as he continues to stare at Bill’s crotch. Bill places his hands over his dick, covering himself as a light blush forms on his cheeks. “We’re not having any of that today, Big Bill.” Richie says as he walks closer to the boy. “I want to fuck the absolute shit out of you. Will you let me fuck you?” Richie asks, his dark eyes pouring into Bill’s light ones as he starts to feel Bill up. Bill bites his lip harder, nodding. “Good,” Richie coos in Bill’s ear, kissing his neck softly.

“Fuck,” Bill breathes out lightly.

“Strip for me, baby.” Bill does so, nearly ripping his uniform. “Get on your knees while you’re at it.” he falls to his knees and watches as Richie unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans off, kicking them to the side. Bill licks his lips before opening his mouth wide. “Mmm so good, baby boy.” Richie moans as he forces Bill to take all of his dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Bill keeps himself in that position, holding his breath until Richie pulls away and lets him breathe. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock, baby.” he says and strokes Bill’s cheek. Bill smiles and takes Richie’s dick in his hand, swirling his tongue around the tip then bobbing his head. “Fuck, Bill.” Richie throws his head back, tangling his fingers in Bill’s hair and helps move his head. Bill pulls away and sucks in a big breath when he can’t take any more.

“I love blowing you,” Bill’s voice is wrecked, his throat burns when he speaks but he loves it.

“I know you do, baby. Now get on the bed, hands and knees.” Bill nearly jumps on the bed, landing on all fours as he waits for Richie. Richie sucks on his fingers before sticking two inside of Bill.

“Oh, fuck.” Bill moans happily as he rests his head down on the bed, gripping the sheets. Richie begins pumping his fingers causing Bill to moan even louder. “Holy shit, Richie.”

“You like that, baby? You like my fingers inside of you?” Richie curls his fingers upward and wiggles them around, Bill nearly screaming.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Please don’t stop Richie, oh god.” Bill’s breathing turns into pants as he begs Richie to keep going.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, baby.”

“I need your cock inside of me so bad, please. I need you to fuck me I can’t take it.” Bill’s toes curl as Richie pulls his fingers out.

“Why don’t you ride me?” Richie asks as he lays the back of his head against the pillows. Bill climbs on Richie’s lap, sinking down on his cock and sighs in pure pleasure.

“Oh,” Bill moans deeply. “Thank you.” he says and moves his hips in circles.

“You’re so welcome, baby.” Bill hums as he starts to lightly bounce. “Goddamn, Billy.” Richie moans and slaps Bill’s ass, Bill letting out a small cry. “You don’t know how fucking good you feel around my cock. So tight and warm, you feel like heaven.” Bill bounces faster at Richie’s words.

“You feel so good in me,” Bill leans down and kisses Richie on the lips sweetly. Without warning, Richie flips Bill over so that he’s laying on his back. He lifts Bill’s legs up, almost pinning them behind his head. Richie starts to slam hard into Bill, not holding back. “Fuck!” Bill screams as his nails scrape down Richie’s back.

“This is what happens when you wear shit like that, babe. Makes me fuck you so good and hard.”

“I love it, I love it when you fuck me hard.” Bill grabs the sides of Richie’s face as his eyes start to water with pleasurable tears.

“You gonna cry, baby? Am I making you feel so good that you’re gonna cry?” Richie thrusts his hips faster, wanting to make the tears stream down Bill’s face.

“Oh, yes!” Bill’s nails dig on the backside of Richie’s ears.

“I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum for me, baby boy. Cum for me. Show me how good I make you feel and cum for me.” tears slide down Bill’s cheeks as he cums all over the sheets.

“I’m gonna cum too, babe. Open your mouth.” Bill opens his mouth as Richie cums inside of it, Bill swallowing every last drop.

“What a good boy,” Richie says, kissing Bill’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Bill says with a shaky breath.

“Anything for my good boy,”


End file.
